


Release

by PhoenixFire17



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire17/pseuds/PhoenixFire17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan has had a stressful day. Iron Bull shows up in time to help her relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is basic Iron Bull smut. There is literally no plot! I just wanted to write something with Bull and this is what happened.
> 
> This fic is un-betad so all errors are mine.
> 
> I do not own any of the original characters, plot lines, or dialogue. I do not profit from this story. However please respect the fact that this is an original work and a result of long hours wrangling plot bunnies and epic battles with my arch-nemesis...grammar. Please do not re-purpose this story without my permission.

Inquisitor Kya Trevelyan slowly ascended the never-ending staircase to her tower, taking each step as if it was her last. A whole day of meetings and diplomatic duties had taken its toll on her mind and body. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep like the dead.

She reached the final landing and sighed, rolling her shoulders to relieve some of the tension that had built within her body. In an exhausted daze, Kya opened her door and began trudging toward the sanctuary of her giant four-poster bed. Before she could reach it however, she was caught in a bruising embrace and pushed face first into the wall. Instantly on guard, with lightning dancing across the palm of one hand and a flaming dagger materializing in the other, she spun toward the intruder.

Though years of training and combat had honed her skills to a razor’s edge, she was no match for her attacker. Before she could lift her blade to strike or let loose a bolt of electricity, her wrists were grabbed and her arms stretched high above her head. A hard body shoved against her, pressing her back into the cold stone and causing a knot to form low in her belly. Shifting her gaze upward, she looking into the solitary eye of the giant man before her. His fierce stare pierced her, making her square her shoulders and bare her teeth in challenge. At her show of defiance, the man chuckled darkly before lowering his head to the juncture where neck joined shoulder, suckling hard at the delicate skin.

Kya’s head dropped backwards, knocking against the wall behind her, as a harsh moan was ripped from her throat. The man’s head lifted and his eyes danced with merriment.

“Hi boss, must have been a long day. I normally don’t get the drop on you,” Iron Bull teased as he gazed down at the Inquisitor.

Kya glared up at the giant qunari, but could not find it in her to truly be bothered by his teasing. Not when his body engulfed her, the size difference between the two in stark contrast. He held her wrists lightly but securely with one hand, the angle and tension causing her back to arch, thrusting her chest forward and giving him nice view of her ample bosom. His other hand followed the curves of her body: softly caressing the swell of her breast while his thumb quickly swept across her peaked nipple, gliding across her stomach to the curve of her hips, and then working his way back up.

He leaned down again and gently kissed both of her cheekbones before making his way to her mouth. His lips were hard and chapped against her own, but the kiss was deep and a bolt of energy shot straight to her core. His agile tongue darted out, tangling with hers before tracing the edges of her lips. He breathed her in, sucking out her very soul with his mouth. When he finally pulled back, Kya was flushed and breathless.

He grinned lopsidedly at her, admiring how her breasts bounced with each labored breath. Keeping her still with one hand, Bull began to slowly tease the laces of her linen shirt free. Each tug brought his knuckles scraping against her nipples, causing them to harden painfully and her breath to catch. When he had finally loosened the strings, he brought the fabric up her body, the calluses of his hand rasping against her delicate flesh. Rather than discarding it however, Bull deftly wrapped the fabric around her wrists before attaching it to a metal sconce on the wall. The trick effectively immobilized her while putting her body on display for his viewing pleasure. Bull stepped back to admire the woman before him.

Kya was small and compact, standing several heads shorter than himself, yet all woman. She wore no underclothes, giving him an unimpeded view of her large, full breasts. Her nipples were rosy and her normally creamy skin was flushed with arousal. Her waist dipped inward above the dramatic flare of her hips. Her stomach was slightly rounded and her firm ass was more than a handful while her thighs were lush and her calves strong. She was a vision, a fantasy conjured out of his deepest and darkest fantasies.

The longer he stared, the more Kya began to squirm, core dripping from anticipation and thighs rubbing together to chase even the hint of friction. She moaned lightly, wanting him to touch her but refusing to beg. Bull smirked at her, accepting the challenge. He stalked toward her, palming the large bulge in his trousers as he leered at his feast. He stopped within an inch of touching her, barely enough room between them for their breathes.

Bull leaned down, warm breath tickling the sensitive shell of Kya’s ear. “Remember Kadan, in this place, _you_ submit to  _me,"_  he growled the last word before gently biting her earlobe.

“If you wish to stop, what do you say?” He asked, staring deep into her glazed eyes.

Kya tried to control her breathing and talk around the large lump in her throat. Finally she rasped out their safe word, the syllables sharp and strained to her ears. “K...Katoh,” she whispered.

In an instant Bull reached down, swiftly flicked the buttons of her trousers free, and ripped them down and off in one swift moment. When he looked back up, he groaned harshly at the realization that she wore no panties. He reached down and cupped her sex, rubbing his middle finger lightly between her slick folds. Her head tossed back, eyes wild and restless in their sockets. He flicked her clit, reveled in her sharp whimper, and then buried his thick finger inside her to the second knuckle. She was so tight and warm, greedily trying to suck his digit in farther.

Bull slowly began to rock his finger in and out of her entrance. The callused pad of his finger pressed firmly against that spot right inside her channel as his thumb rubbed circles around her sensitive bean. Kya’s arms strained against their bonds, her head thrashing from side to side at the intense feelings. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel a ball of warmth tighten low in her belly. Bull bent his head and devoured her moans. He nipped at her bottom lip, savoring the metallic taste of her blood in his mouth. His free hand came up to cup her breast. He gently circle her nipple before pinching it harshly between thumb and forefinger. Kya moaned and her hips jerked sharply at the exquisite blend of pleasure and pain.

A few more thrusts and Bull could feel Kya’s inner walls start to quiver around his finger. Her moans deepened and she began to babble incoherently. Bull was able to catch a few curses, a harsh  _Maker_ , and a reverent sigh of his name. He dropped his head from her mouth and kissed his way down toward her heaving breasts, biding his time. When he noticed her finishing cues - the trembling of her thighs, the hiccup in her breath - he stopped, removed his fingers, and stepped back. Kya’s eyes flashed open, her dilated pupils honing in on his large frame.

“MAKER’S BALLS BULL! Why did you stop?” Her voice was rough and gravely, frustrated arousal dripping from every syllable.

Bull chuckled darkly and shrugged, “I’m not sure you’ve earned it Kadan. Maybe you should ask nicely.”

Kyra groaned and tugged at her wrists, retaliation and desperation burning in her eyes. “Bull, I’m close. I’m so close,” she spoke softly, just this side of pleading.

Bull stepped closer, brushing his fingertips lightly over her skin, more of a tease than actual contact. Kya groaned and dropped her head forward. Bull worked his hand down her body, threading his blunt fingers in the soft hair of her mound.

Leaning in, Bull whispered in her ear, “Give up to me Kadan. Just say the word and I’ll give you everything.”

Defiance flashed in her eyes once more before all of the tension left Kya’s body and she released a deep sigh.

She looked up at Bull, “Please, Bull. Pleaaaah...!” Her voice broke on the last word as Bull swiftly buried his fingers back inside her body, working her hard and fast.

He chased her release, winding her up and preparing her for the fall. She thrashed and moaned, a steady stream of “Please Bul” dropping from her sweet lips. Suddenly he lunged and sucked her nipple sharply into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Kya’s climax was instant and intense, hitting her like a bolt of lightning from the sky. Her limbs tensed and her vision went white. She knew Bull was talking to her, calming words of encouragement as he continued to work her through her orgasm, yet he sound muffled and distant. Whether it was seconds or years Kya will never know, but she eventually came down from her high, whimpering at Bull’s touch on her over-sensitive skin. He gently withdrew from her opening and licked his hand clean, groaning at the heady taste of her. Bull reached above her to release her bonds, catching her as she dropped and rubbing the stiffness out of her arms.

Placing Kya down on the bed, Bull stripped and lay down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed chaste kisses along her shoulder and collarbone. For several moments they lay in silence, enjoying the afterglow. Then Kya stirred, turning in Bull’s embrace.

Glancing up at his face, Kya kissed him sweetly but firmly as she rolled him onto his back. Bull gripped her hips as she straddled him. Placing her palms against his massive chest, Kya used the leverage to push herself upward, adjusting until she was poised directly over his hips. He gripped her hips tightly and lifted her body up before bringing her down gently but swiftly, impaling her completely on his length. Bull stopped, letting her smaller body adjust to his large girth.

It took her body several moments to acclimate to his large size. Eventually, Kya’s breathing evened and she began to roll her hips. She savored the feeling of him inside her, grazing teasingly over that sensitive spot within her. Losing patience with gently teasing, Bull grasped her hips tightly, lifted her, and slammed her back down.

Bull continue the relentless pounding, memorizing the sound of Kya’s breathless cries and the view of her breasts swaying above him. She used his shoulders as leverage and began to rock her hips in time with his thrusts, splitting herself on his cock. When her inner walls clenched around his length, Bull roared to the sky and lunged forward, biting down sharply on the curve of her throat. Her sharp cry was music to his ears, spurring his lust higher and causing him to pound into her harder. Bull worked her soft flesh beneath his teeth for several moments, then soothed the ravaged skin with gentle flicks of his tongue. He leaned back and admired the deep purple mark on her shoulder, stark against her porcelain skin.

Bull could feel his release approaching. His rhythm faltered and his balls tightened, but he was determined to watch her climax a second time. He dropped his hand to where they were joined and began to circle his thumb against her clit again. The unexpected contact startle Kya, causing her to tighten on his cock and her breath to leave her.

The harsh pounding and the relentless pressure on her clit was overwhelming and Kya broke for a second time that day. As her climax erupted, Bull felt his own orgasm crest. Roaring out in time with her breathless moans, Bull released himself into her willing body, filling her to the brim with his seed. Her inner walls spasmed around him, milking him for every drop. Moments later they simultaneously collapsed, breathless and spent.

Coming down, Bull gently removed himself from inside her and placed her carefully on bed and pulling the covers over her already dozing form. Curling next to her, he listened to the sound of her even breathing, already planning their next encounter. He quickly fell asleep, looking forward to waking her up with the feel of his tongue deep inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written BDSM before, so if I have written anything that is wrong or could be presented better, let me know.
> 
> In case anyone is unsure, this character is a Knight Enchanter. Kya's flaming dagger is my take on that specialization's Spirit Blade skill. I like this because, even though mages aren't usually melee fighters, I believe a noble would be trained in multiple styles of combat. I also like the idea of having an alternative to normal spells if your mage becomes surrounded or runs out of mana.
> 
> As always please comment, give kudos, bookmark, ANYTHING! I love to hear what ya'll think so don't be shy.
> 
> I am now taking requests, so if you like my style and you have any DA:I prompts, please let me know.


End file.
